User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXVI
Name:Katherine "Tiger" String Aliases:Tiger,Kate, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Occupitation:Freelancer, Motto:A Dead Prisoner Is A Good Prisoner. Quotes:"come on then Shit Face!" "Hello There Cutie" Gender:Female, Preferences:Bisexual, Likes:Guns,Chainsaws, Dislikes:Daggers,Bodyguards, Species:Artificial Human, Hobbies:Firearms Creation, Talents:Firearms Creation,Weapon Arsenal,Chi Enhancement, Powers:Perfect Regeneration,Regenerative Empowerment,Optimal Finesse,Gun Skill,Infinite Ammo,Badass, Backstory:Tiger was created in a lab as a science expirement, she was the first succesful out of 209 failed clones, they were trying too clone the strongest bad ass in history, he was known as "Skull". Tiger quickly grew and gained the body of a teen she would continue to grow until she reached her prime form, but that was yet to come, now it was time for finding her father "Skull". After 2 years of searching she found "Skull", and told him her story, Skull simply noded to her story and after listening to it he stood up looked her in they eye and started walking the other way. Tiger followed him for 2 days, until he stopped when they reached a temple in the mountains, thats when he said the first words in 5 years "I will train you, so you are worthy of the name "String".", Tiger smiled and thought to herself "I love my daddy". Tiger spent the next 3 years with Skull training learning to control her chi, Skull thaught her to use basicly any weapon with supernatural profieciency, Skull later also made her chi go batshit crazy generating enough chi for 200 people, he made so that all that chi subconsciously boosted her regenerative healing factor through the roof. This allowed Tiger to use her strength and skill carelessly, since she is basicly immortal like her father. Tiger learnt everything that Skull thaught her and so much more, in the end Tiger got cocky and wanted to try and beat up her father, so she challenged her father the legendary Skull, she got wrecked Skull barely blinked before she was down for the count. Tiger never once after that doubted Skull´s immense and awesome power/skill, around 1 month after that Tiger left the temple to join the world and become the greatest freelancer ever, Tiger is the 2nd most famous freelancer/mercenary in the world the number 1 is known as Red. Tiger was later hired by AMS and her codename became Purple, she later met a boy called brown when she fell from the sky without a parachute, they later fell in love when he made a gigantic weapon of mass destruction for her. They lived happily ever after, or thats atleast what I would say if this was a disney movie but its not....... Brown was killed by a demon hunter, Tiger killed the demon hunter and she later went on to grief while living with Skull in the mountains. After a few years Tiger took her money and made a company that made motorcycles, now Tiger is one of the richest and greatest mercenaries in the world plus she owns a motorcylce company, yup she is badass, like her father. Gallery: ' Chainsaw_Chopper_by_NuMioH.jpg|The Rider Is Simply A Friend Borrowing It To Impress His Friends. But It´s Actually Mine. motorcycle_pencil_by_w0jtek1990.jpg|My 2nd Motorcycle. ac59954321caaef9116fbb1a885fb70e-d6mt6oz.jpg|My 3rd Motorcycle. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet